


Why not to steal from your local vigilante

by quickboi



Category: Marvel, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: it gets a lil graphic at one point but, the crossover no one asked for besides me and my friends, violence wise i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: Nathan Drake tried to not-rob the wrong rich dude's mansion.





	Why not to steal from your local vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> This sparked from a discussion about how they both like Indiana Jones and historical artifacts.

It was supposed to be simple. In, out, and done. There was no particular part of the plan that went wrong.. except for the fact that they did it. 

 

Beside him, Sully sighed as he looked at the mansion through the binoculars, "Something's not right about this, kid. Are you sure we have the right rich guy? I see no guards at all. It's almost making me feel bad about robbing him-"

 

"Hey!" Nate interjected, "We're not robbing him. Just a single artifact. This guy has so many; I guess Grant has more money than he knows what to do with. So what if we take a single one? He'll just buy a new one." Sully did have a point though. The lack of security made Nate nervous. Either this man was stupid or there was something he had to worry about. 

 

"All I'm saying is nothing about this feels right. If this comes to bite us in the ass.." Sully left the sentence hanging to imply some vague threat. There wasn't really much he could threaten anyways. If it came to bite Nate in the ass, it'd be biting his as well. You couldn't have a good friend-turned-father-figure relationship without vague threats anyways. This was a key part of their light banter to fight off the nerves. Part of him wanted to agree with Sully and just leave this all behind, but more of him wanted to see what exactly was up with this Steven Grant fella. 

 

His nervous energy only grew exponentially as he approached the mansion, his heart heavy in his chest. Sully was definitively right about something not being right. Nathan dropped down behind the fence, glancing around to be sure that they hadn't missed any security. It was quiet. Normally, that wouldn't have mattered except it felt deafeningly silent. They planned to strike at 10- a time when Grant would most likely still be out doing whatever the hell rich people do over the weekend. Parties? Staying all night at restaurants that cost more than he did (and he was apparently worth a lot of money)? Quietly, he made his way over to the door.. which was slightly opened. That wasn't good. Nate wasn't aware of anyone else looking out for this artifact besides the man who already owned it. Maybe Grant forgot to lock the door? He was tempted to draw his own gun just in case, though stealing was one thing.. stealing while armed was something he would love to avoid on his record. It provided him with easier access to the house anyways. 

 

The first thing to hit him about the house was how piercingly white it was. The floor shone in the moon light in a way that was eerie, almost like a movie. Everything about it screamed 'I have more money than I know what to do with'. It was so glaringly rich, it would have made Rafe Adler jealous.. as if that would be difficult anyways. However, nothing was more spooky than the elephant in the room. Technically it was the Egyptian moon deity in the room. Nathan breathed a "Holy shit" as he moved towards it."

 

"What is it? Talk to me, Nate." Sully nearly startled him in his ear.

 

Nate moved closer to get a better look, "It's a statue of Khonshu.. Egyptian god of the moon, time.. and fertility. Khonshu, who lives on hearts. It's huge- taller than me. I know he had a thing for statues but.. shit. This guy really likes Khonshu."

 

"You could say that." A feeling of unease settled over Nate as soon as he heard the voice. He was so distracted by the statue, he hardly noticed.. whatever had appeared behind him. Grant? That would explain why the door was opened. The easiest trick in the book and Nathan Drake, famed explorer fell for it like a complete fool. His first instinct was to reach for his weapon but that didn't seem like the best option. Whatever was behind him (He prayed it was Grant) could kill him long before he touched anything usable. It seemed that he had to rely on his greatest weapon of all- His charm.

 

He fidgeted slightly in his spot, "I mean, hey, Khonshu? Pretty cool dude.. probably. That's cool. I can respect having an interest in him."

 

"He's a dick."

 

"Excuse me?" Nate faltered as soon as he heard it. The way the.. man (?) said it held such confidence as if he met the god himself. Given his experiences, he wasn't about to just throw that possibility away. "You know.. him? How- holy shit." That was when Nate found the courage to turn around. Facing him was Steven Grant himself, except dressed in what seemed to be.. the costume of a vigilante. Moon Knight? Nathan wasn't too familiar with the costumed people running around New York, but he was pretty sure Moon Knight was one of them and there was clearly a moon on this mans costume. "Steven Grant?"

 

"No-" Steven's voice raised slightly, showing irritation. Did Steven have a twin? "No, I'm.. Shit. You're not supposed to- Wait. Nathan Drake?" The man's entire demeanor shifted with that realization.

 

Nate smiled (charmingly) at the vigilante, "Heard of me? I'm kind of a big deal in some parts."

 

"I used to be a mercenary." That wiped the smile right off his face. The more he learned about Steven Grant, the less he liked him. Nate's discomfort about this all was apparently obvious as Steven sighed, "My name is Marc Spector. Steven's my.."

 

"Twin?"

 

Marc chuckled, "You could say that. It's true that I'm.. Moon Knight and you- I know someone was after one of my artifacts. I didn't realize it would be.. you. Nothing against you. In fact, I kind of.. admire you. In a way." The way the man shifted awkwardly showed how embarrassed he was about this. It made Nathan curious.. was this how he normally was? What he knew about the Moon Knight was extremely limited, but given how terrified he was minutes ago, it gave him whiplash. 

 

Nate nodded slowly, "And you know me from your mercenary days, I guess. Did I...?"

 

"No. Only through word. Do you know Raoul Bushman?" 

 

He did, though he hadn't had many experiences with the warlord. All the ones he did were equally unpleasant. Nate gestured to his face, "The one with the.. face issues? He looks like a facial lift gone extremely wrong. Always wonder what happened."

 

"I did." The atmosphere changed drastically as the air around seemed to drop several degrees. "It took me several days to wash his blood out of my gloves. The way my crescent dart slid through his skin.. It was almost aesthetically pleasing. I usually go for a more definitive version of vengeance, but there's nothing quite like holding your enemies face in your hands." There was really no way to prepare for this. Nathan's mind drifted back to Rafe Adler. Rafe Adler was on the bad end of the crazy spectrum, but he was much better than this guy. His voice caught in his throat as he moved away from the vigilante who was now holding something curved and very sharp in his hand. When the hell did he get that? He had plenty of nightmare scenarios, but this was probably the worst one that could happen. Marc stared at him coldly, "I'd do a lot for my god, Nathan. I built up my collection to show my dedication to him. I don't appreciate someone stealing my artifacts, even if they are knockoff Indiana Jones."

 

"Would you skin Indiana Jones?" The words slipped from Nathan's mouth before he could stop them. What a goddamn idiot. Sully seemed to have the same thought, based on the exasperated groan coming from the other side of the earpiece. 

 

This stopped the Moon Knight in his tracks. His face shifted from a clearly pissed one to one that had 'what the fuck' written all over it, "You're not.. Do you just say whatever comes to mind?" 

 

Nathan slipped his charming smile back on, "Yes? Usually. It's helped me so far." It really hasn't, but he wanted to think positively. He's stayed alive this long doing it. No reason to fix what wasn't broke.

 

The Moon Knight sighed before disappearing for a few seconds. Nate glanced towards the door; he could easily escape right now if he wanted to. Maybe Marc would hunt him down, but that would be something to stress about later. It seemed like a better idea than to wait for this terrifying man to come back. As usual, he didn't listen to his logical side- he listened to his curiosity. If he left right now, he would never know what happened next. And, as usual, this payed off. 

 

Marc returned with a small bag (that probably costed as much as he did, but Nate wasn't going to be the one to say that). He stuck it out towards him, "Here's what you need. Next time.. try talking to me? You know where to find me. Good luck, don't die, break into my house again and I'll make sure you never walk again." As soon as Nate took the bag, he was being literally shoved out of the house.

 

"Wait!" Nate grabbed Marc's arm, only to withdrawal it as soon as he saw the mans face, "Earlier.. you mentioned that Khonshu was a dick. Are you telling me that you've actually met a god? Are you.. the actual Moon Knight?" He had seen writing about a Moon Knight though it didn't seem right to assume the Moon Knight in New York was the same one. 

 

Marc stared at him for a couple of seconds, "Nathan, there are somethings in life you don't want to get involved in. I know the mystic side of life has its allures and.. I'm sure you've experienced some of it yourself, but trust me. Don't be a dumbass. Let some things be. Everyone will be happier. Death isn't fun- I know, I've died before."

 

"You've died-" The door shut in his face before he could finish. Nate let out a breath as the world around him seemed to do the same. Maybe he should take Marc's advice.. Nah. He made a mental note to look into Moon Knight more as he made his way back to Sully, who probably had a lecture planned for him.


End file.
